


Good boy.

by Sarie_Fairy



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Sexstructions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarie_Fairy/pseuds/Sarie_Fairy
Summary: FICTOBER Day 1 - Prompt: “unacceptable, try again”Mulder gets some important instructions from Scully.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951573
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	Good boy.

Flat on her back, a throaty laugh escaped her lips as Mulder nibbled the delicate skin beneath her ear—ghosted the front of his teeth there, exciting goosebumps. Two knuckles deep, his brow furrowed in concentration.   
  


“Here?” he questioned, fingers pulsing in and out of her, lewd noises accompanying as he looked at her face, seeking an answer.

Scully shook her head, clocking him with a devilish grin.

“Curl your fingers more,” she instructed breathy, arching her back and forcing her breasts higher; an invitation. Maneuvering, he twisted his wrist and body, lowered his head to her, encasing a nipple in his mouth as he thrust his digits deeper.  
  


Gasping, her body responded to his devotion.  
  


Rubbing back and forth inside of her, “This?” he pressed, releasing her breast, desperate to please her. 

“Ah, oh,” she panted, “…unacceptable, try again,” she managed through laugher and muffled sounds of pleasure, clearly on the verge of orgasm.  
  


Pumping faster, he rubbed the pad of his thumb methodically over her clit, and her jaw slacked apart. Hovering over her, he descended on her open mouth, kissing her and stealing the noises as they tried to flee.  
  


Drawing him in, he felt her clutch and clench around him.  
  


“Now?” he said in a smug voice as her back extended abruptly, her body peaking.  
  


“Oh yeah, that’s it. Good boy,” she squeaked, biting her lip and jerking her thighs together, sandwiching his forearm.  
  


Bodies glistening, he held his fingers inside, feathering kisses to her sticky skin as she twisted and shivered through her comedown.  
  


“So, did I pass?” he beamed when her body finally stilled.  
  


“Hmmm,” she said, rolling on her side to face him, fingers running through his sweat-damp hair. “If I pass you, does that mean you won’t retake the test?”  
  


“Oh no,” he grinned, rolling in to meet her, hand gently cupping her breast as he lazily fondled her nipple. “Scully, you know me. Once I get a glimpse of the truth, I’m obsessed.” He moved his face to hers, parted his lips and kissed her, her tongue nudging into his mouth and meeting him there, twisting, tasting. He held her face and inched back enough to tell her—“I’m here until I uncovered all the mysteries of Dana Katherine Scully. And if I ever make it to the end, I’ll just turn around and start again.”  
  


“Good,” she grinned. “Now,” she added, urging her fingers into the waistband of his boxers, “you have any tests for me, Mr Mulder?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting something new each day in October for Fictober from this tumblr [prompt list](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020%22).
> 
> Subscribe to the series [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951573)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments most welcome 💕


End file.
